Tales of the Avengers
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: Short stories about the world's mightiest heroes! Funny, angsty, romantic at times, all shorties I've been inspired to write.


Steve seemed to have been attempting a tactic, in which he would pretend he was down, curled on the ground or leaning against a wall, wincing in pretend pain. Natasha was sure it would have worked if Bucky hadn't kept running over, a look of concern consistently playing his face. Finally, after a third attempt ending the same, Steve had given up trying and was letting the eleven year olds continually shoot him as he watched Bucky flee from the lasers.

Bruce had disappeared, some of the kids had figured out who he was and without thought of consequence, were now trying to unleash the Hulk. However, Bruce was quite adept at hiding himself, and they had thus far been unsuccessful.

Sam and Wanda seemed to have formed an alliance. They were hiding behind props and running in and out, Wanda manipulating the objects about her to protect them, while Sam shot at the kids. It was working quite well; albeit unfairly for the ordinary children.

Thor was thoroughly enjoying himself. Way too much, if Natasha was being honest. He was swinging his laser gun around, not really shooting anything, as he was continually getting shot by the kids. He was a blur of red as his laughter was heard over the obnoxious techno music. The kids seemed reluctant to get too close, but it didn't matter, Thor wasn't protecting himself, giving them clear shots even from a distance.

Clint unsurprisingly was destroying everyone. He kept appearing and disappearing, his laser focused, and every time his target was hit directly in the chest. It was so fast, most of them didn't even realise they were hit until their laser stopped working. He was darting in and out, and if Natasha wasn't used to him doing this, she would be concerned, but she knew where he was at all times. If they were going to win this game, Clint would be the sole victor.

Tony was completely overwhelmed. He was struggling to shake off a group of kids who were consistently aiming and shooting him. They were completely slaying him, and even as he disappeared around a corner, Natasha could hear Tony's screams and exclaims that if Iron Man was around, they would be completely annihilated. He was failing in this attempt to intimidate them, in fact Tony was failing so bad, he was accidentally shooting himself in attempts to get rid of the children.

Natasha wasn't struggling herself. She was too busy watching her companions to care about herself. She'd been crouched in the same corner for almost five minutes now, nobody was coming to her corner, it was the darkest of the course.

"This is who S.H.I.E.L.D trusts to protect the world," A low chuckle came from behind her and she reacted, kicking out, and hitting air.

Bruce was leaning against the opposite wall, his eyes amused at her reaction. His vest was lying next to him. He shrugged, "Sorry did I startle you," He winked, and Natasha scowled. Bruce seemed to be one of the only people who could surprise her.

A laser hit the wall above him and Clint's face appeared in the small gap in the wall.

"Sorry guys, someone's gotta win this game for us," He grinned and disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Oddly competitive our lot aren't they?" Bruce chuckled again, smiling slightly. Natasha nodded in agreement. Before they could continue the conversation, the music shut off and the lights rose in the arena; it was met by groans and complaints from both sides.

The scores were not something to be proud of. In fact, if Fury had been there, he probably would have fired half the team.

They had won, but narrowly. _Hawkeye_ was written in first place, and Clint was beaming, his score was higher than the rest of the team's combined. Sam and Wanda hadn't come far behind, with Steve's score a little below theirs. Bucky hadn't done well and Thor had faired even less, with Natasha narrowly beating Steve. Bruce's name had been taken off the board when he'd removed his vest, and Tony was scowling. His name was at the bottom, with a score of -10.

"How the hell did you get negative ten?" Sam choked, as he and Wanda burst out laughing, catching sight of his score. Tony glared at them, but didn't say anything. In his defeat, he somehow looked more like an overgrown man child than a superhero who'd recently saved New York from destruction.


End file.
